


Early Morning Drama

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dramatic but adorable, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Kurt deals with Sebastian’s dramatics





	Early Morning Drama

**Author's Note:**

> The title is not what you think

Kurt couldn’t help but watch Sebastian sleep. He let his eyes trail over the features of his fiancé’s face noting how young Sebastian looked while sleeping. He fought the urged to reach out and touch the sleep warmed skin of the man he loved, settling for looking for now. 

“How long have you been watching me sleep you creeper?” Sebastian asked softly, slowly opening his eyes to look at Kurt with a smirk spreading across his features “I know I’m attractive and all” he joked his smile spreading as Kurt rolled his eyes at him 

“And just like that my morning is ruined” Kurt huffed leaning over to press a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek and pushed himself from the bed just out of Sebastian’s reach when he noticed him moving his arm “Nope. No you have to suffer all alone Smythe. This is what happens when you’re a butthead early in the morning” 

“Kurt come back. I’ll die here lonely and cold!!” Sebastian called out to Kurt’s back as he left the room “you can’t leave me this way!! I thought what we had was special!!” He grinned hearing Kurt’s snort of laughter and flopped back amongst their pillows


End file.
